Many types of photographic shutters employ very thin metal plates which may be referred to as blades or leaves or lamellae, mounted for movement to open and then to close the exposure opening or light entrance opening of the photographic shutter. The present invention relates to the mounting of such blades, and is particularly useful in what are called slit shutters or focal plane shutters, although the utility of the invention is not limited to shutters of this kind.
Whatever the type of shutter, it is important that the blades or lamellae be mounted for easy low-friction movement in an accurately defined path of travel. Close tolerances are required, so that the respective blades may move very close to each other, without actually hitting or rubbing against each other.
The present invention relates only to the manner in which the blades are pivotally mounted on a mounting member or mounting plate. The other details of the shutter construction are unimportant so far as the present invention is concerned, and may be widely varied within the skill of the art. Thus the present disclosure is limited to the means for pivotally mounting a shutter blade on a mounting plate, and no attempt is made to illustrate or describe the other features of the shutter, which may be conventional and well known in the art.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved mounting for a shutter blade, which will enable the blade to be quickly installed in the shutter, in an accurate manner so that the blade will operate properly with the desired close tolerance.
Another object is the provision of such mounting means which is also designed so that the blade may be quickly removed when required.